


(Mendy Week: 2015) Oh, Starry Night

by WindStar27



Series: "Mendy" One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Day 7 Of Mendy Week (My Birthday) Aug 24th, F/M, Festivals, Gold Fish Scooping, Idea Came From A Key Chain Gift That A FF.NET Friend Gave Me, Jealously, Kimonos, Kisses, Manga Spoilers, Mendy Week- Promtp: Special, Mention of Minor Character Death, Motion Sickness, Romance, Sailor Moon Eng. Dub. Song: Oh Starry Night (Listened To While Writing), Shy, Song From The Original Sailor Moon Dub Used When Writing, Sweet, Tanabata Star Festival, Trains, Under Penname: Windeen, also on fanfiction.net, friendship/romance, making out against a tree, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wendy's plans to spend time with Mest go wrong, with the help of her friends, Lyon & Chelia, she must go to Era to look for him on the day of the Star Festival.<br/>Why did he break his promise to her?<br/>What was his reason for suddenly running back to Era?<br/>And, who is the beautiful blond at his side when Wendy does find him?<br/>Ages In This Fic:<br/>Wendy: 16, Mest: 24, Lyon: 29, Chelia: 19, Female OC: 28, Lahar: Would Be 34</p><p>Pairings: (Mendy-Main), (Cheon), (Cappy) & (Lahar (Mentioned- & spoiler for tartros arc)xOC )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer : I only own the OC & Story Idea. I do NOT own Fairy Tail Or Anything Canon Related To It.  
> Further Desclaimer info at the end of the story.
> 
> Side Note: I call Carla: "Charla" Because it's how it sounds to me, in the Japanese Dub. The "Char" Sounds like "Shar" to me. So, in your head, it should sound like this: "Sharlah"  
> I think that sounds just so much prettier than Carla or Charlie (though, I have nothing against them really-no offense meant!)

_**A/N's** _

Hi! I know I should be posting for my on-going series, but I had several friends, here on F.F. ask me to do something for Mendy Week. I don't really know if there are any rules or anything for doing this. I'm not part of the tumblr crowd because I am, quite frankly, fairly anti-social.  
That being said, I found some info and prompts on the fairy tail couples wikia. So, I hope this fic is ok.

The idea for this came from a keychain charm that a friend on here (fanfiction net) sent to me. It was of a: Chibi Wendy dressed in a Yukata and she had her hair up in twin tails, as well as a small purse in one hand, and a bag of gold fish in another and she looked just so cheerful and as if she was running.  
Now! As for the other pairing in here, it's Chelia and Lyon. I needed someone to interavt with Mendy, and another friend on F.F. Net had asked that I write some Cheon pairings. I am still planning on writing some that are focused on them. However, I thought that they would fit fairly well in here. If that pairing bothers anyone, I am sorry. I tried to keep their interactions, with eachother, as normal as possible, while hinting that they could be more. I have no idea if that succeeded or not.  
I also tried to keep them as canon like as possible. No idea if that worked out or not.

* * *

 

As for the name of this story. I was listening to 3 (English) songs from the old Sailor Moon TV series & movies.  
Those songs are called:  
"Oh Starry Night"  
"My Only Love"  
"The Power Of Love"

"Oh Stary Night" seemed to fit this.  
Though, "My only love" might have also worked.  
In any case, I hope the name fits. I also hope that the music I was listening to didn't give the fic a odd feeling.

Also, please note, I am sorry that I didn't get this up in time for the last day of Mendy Week. But, I was not feeling too great for most of it, and my birthday is the 24th of August, so, I was busy on the last day of Mendy Week, since it's last day falls on my birthday.  
However, even though its a day or so late, I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

**Story Stats:**

**Chapters Planned:** One-Shot - **_(Complete)_**

 **Characters/Couples Shown:**  
Mendy  
(Mest x Wendy) - _**(Main)**_  
Cheon  
(Chelia x Lyon) - _**(Secondary-but still important)**  
_

__**Character's Ages:**  
Wendy: 16 __ ****  
Mest: 24 __ ****  
Lyon: 29 **  
Chelia:** 19

 **Prompt Used:**  
(Day 7) - Special!

* * *

_**Oh Starry Night...** _

* * *

Wendy opened her eyes. The sound of the night insects and animals was strong in this secluded part of the woods. She felt her heart racing, as she looked up into the vibrant green eyes of the man who had been kissing her. She could still feel his hands on her shoulders and face, in her hair, as he had kissed her. Right now, he was smiling down at her in the quiet darkness that surrounded them.

His eyes clearly only for her.

"I love you. I do, Wendy. Only you. So, please believe what I just said..."

She heard him whisper. She still felt kind of numb. She felt like she was floating, her own lips still tingling slightly with the feel of his own on hers. Slowly, silently, she nodded. Her eyes were wide. She was afraid to blink, afraid that if she did, this would be a dream, and he would be gone.

"I trust you, Mest... Always..."

She said and then his lips were on hers again and his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.  
When Wendy was 16, she finally expressed her feelings for him. And were accepted in return, she realized that she had always had his heart.

* * *

_**A Day & A Half Before** _

* * *

Chelia, was now close friends with Wendy. So, when Lyon was heading to Magnolia, one day (for obvious reasons, which had Chelia fuming), intending to attend Magnolia's Star Festival. She tagged along.  
Lyon didn't seem to mind, not that the sky maiden would care if he did mind.  
After all, he wasn't her keeper...  
Once the two arrived in Magnolia, Lyon went looking for Juvia, and Chelia (after shooting a nasty glare his way) went to look for Wendy. She didn't have far to go, though. She found her friend sitting in a booth, with Lucy and Charla.

"Hey, Wendy, how ar-... Huh? What's wrong!? Are you ok Wendy!"

Wendy was pouting. Her brown eyes were red, swollen and waterlogged looking.  
She cried out in alarm, as she slid into the booth, beside her smaller friend, opposite Lucy.  
That was it.  
That was the last straw, though and the tiny blunette started sobbing as she threw herself into Chelia's arms. The pinkette blinked at Lucy in confusion, as she rubbed Wendy's back.  
Lucy sighed and took a sip of her drink as Charla gave an exasperated sigh and left. The two of them had tried to calm Wendy down for some time and when they finally had, Chelia had to undo their hard work.  
While Wendy was still sobbing, Lucy looked at the other girl and then started to explain.

"We were on a mission. Natsu, Wendy, Charla, Happy and I. When we came back, she expected Mest to be here, but, he wasn't. Apparently they had made plans or something for when she was back."

She said gently as she rubbed her temple.

"I don't know what plans the two of them had. But, apparently it was very important to Wendy. And, on top of him not being here... Well."

She glanced around, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes...?"

The pink haired bundle of optimism asked the blond. Lucy looked back at her.

"Well, Apparently Laki said that he had gone back to Era, that she overheard him talking to Master about his suddenly needing to go. She told Wendy and I that he was going to see some girl..."

At that, Wendy's noise went up a few decibels. Both young women winced.

"Were they in a relationship, Then?"

Chelia asked with a frown... Lucy shrugged.

"Wendy's not being very informative."

She said with a sigh.

"Look, can you try and help her? I have a splitting headache."

Lucy said and Chelia nodded.

"Sure thing, Lucy."

After a grateful smile, Lucy finally left. Chelia just held Wendy while she cried and rubbed her back until, finally, she had calmed. Once she had calmed a bit, Wendy just sat there, she hiccupped and looking at her hands. Chelia waited a bit longer before she gently pressed the questions.

"Wens...?"

Wendy blinked up at her.

"What's going on between you and Mest?"

She asked very gently, Wendy sighed, looking back at her hands.

"The night after tomorrow, is the Star Festival. He promised that he'd go there with me. Since Charla and Happy have plans..."

"Are you two dating, then?"

Wendy shook her head.

"No, I just... I bugged him until he gave in. He doesn't do much for fun, and I wanted him to relax... A-and... I was really looking forward to it, too."

She said as she rested her head on her arms, which were now folded on the table.

"Maybe you can go to Era and meet him?"

Wendy didn't lift her head, as she shook it. Chelia sighed, and then she startled a bit when Lyon slid into Lucy's vacated seat.

"What's wrong with you!?"

Chelia asked, her eyes wide as she saw that he looked to be in a similar state to Wendy.

"J-Ju... Juvia... She is o-in... a mission with Gray."

He said in a defeated time. She sighed heavily looking at them both.

"Field trip!"

She suddenly cheered. They both looked at her.

"F-Field...trip...?"

"F-F... Field trip?"

They both echoed as they blinked at her in confusion.

"Yup!"

Said the 19-year-old pink haired sky god slayer.

"To Era!"

* * *

"Why am I here, again?"

Lyon asked wearily as he sat beside Chelia, on a train. Chelia looked up from her job of holding Wendy's hair back while she was sick out the train window.

"You didn't have anything else to do."

She pointed out and he sighed, going back to reading the newspaper. Wendy was ill the entire time they were on the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mest was helping out a pretty young, blond, woman, who owned a candy shop.

"Thanks for coming all this way, Dora- Ah, Sorry. Mest."

She said correcting her use of the other name. He smiled.

"Of course, I'm glad to be able to help you, Shayla."

"Didn't you have plans, thou-"

"The person that I made the plans with, will likely understand."

He said, though, he looked a bit sad, to her. After watching him for a short time, though, she finally let it drop. She needed his help too much, to pry anymore.

"Ok then."

She said and both got back to work. They didn't have a whole lot of time to get ready for the festival. She was relieved that she had his help. her mother was watching her small son, and she had had no help because of that. It meant a lot to her that he had come to help.

* * *

"Feeling better Wendy?"

Chelia asked Wendy who was sitting on the ground outside of the Era train station. Wendy grinned at her friend, nodding.

"Much, sorry for worrying you..."

Chelia waved that off. Lyon was looking around with his hands on his hips.

"Well... Where is Gryder?"

He asked as he turned to the girls. Both turned wide eyes on him and shrugged. He sighed.

_**'Just great...'** _

He thought as he went to see if he could find the place they were seeking.

Finally, they gave up looking and rented a room at a large inn. He'd continue looking tomorrow. They still had time. The Festival wasn't until tomorrow evening.

* * *

**_The Next Evening; After Night Had Fallen._ **

* * *

Lyon, wearing a plain navy blue yukata with black sandals, walked through the festival with Chelia on his right, and Wendy on his left. He looked highly annoyed, with his arms folded into his sleeves, as Jura would often do. Lyon wasn't entirely sure why he was mimicking Jura's way of doing that. But, not knowing why he was doing it, added to his annoyance!

"Why, Chelia?"

He was demanding, sounding exasperated.

"Why... what?"

She asked innocently, as she smiled up at him. He glared at her as Wendy giggled.

"Why did you demand that I get into this thing, as well?"

 _**'-Because you can't easily strip** _ **THAT** _**off, and that way no girls get to see your chest!'** _

She thought, but none of that showed on her pretty face or in her wide eyes.

"Lyon! It's traditional dress!"

She said as Wendy laughed again. Chelia was trying to sound as outraged as possible... But, after a few minutes of Wendy's giggles... She was also laughing as he sighed.

Chelia had on a sea-foam green yukata with vibrant yellow flowers on it, it has a yellow Obi and her sandals were also yellow and green.

Wendy had a yellow yukata with pretty red and orange flowers on it. Her Obi was 2 shades of blue. Her sandals were blue, with red straps. Once in the heart of the bizarre, the two girls ran off to play some games. Leaving Lyon (who was hotter than he had ever been in this stupid thing) to sigh in exasperation. He had searched all day for Gryder.

And all his leads pointed in the direction of this bizarre/festival.

So, they'd come. After doing what Chelia insisted, that was, and getting traditional clothing.

He followed the girls more slowly, watching the people he passed carefully. A short while after they got there, Lyon finally spotted the red fairy tail tattoo on Gryder's shoulder. And, he froze. There was a pretty girl clinging to his arm and laughing as she talked with him.

Lyon could feel the anger building. When Wendy had been in his guild, he had come to love her as if she was his little sister, and this SOB was-

"Hey! Lyon, Wendy and I- Uh...? Lyon?"

He sighed and looked at Chelia, who had run back over to him. Wendy was watching some kids scoop goldfish a ways off. Chelia looked at where he'd been glaring and he saw her eyes flash with anger as she frowned.

"That two timing-! Huh?"

She had started heading over, but Lyon had grabbed her arm gently.

"We should let Wendy handle this, we don't even fully understand what type of relationship they had."

"But, we can't tell her, Lyon. That'll hu-"

She trailed off as she looked at where he was pointing. She sighed sadly as she saw Wendy standing, and looking right at Mest. The smaller girl's face had fallen, and- Chelia looked back over at Mest, and realized that he was staring right at Wendy.

In the next instant, the bluenette took off, running away from him. Lyon and Chelia watched as he said something to the girl on his arm, and then he teleported.

"Poor Wendy..."

Chelia said sadly. That's when she suddenly felt Lyon slid his hand into hers. She stiffened, her face almost as pink as her hair as he started tugging her arm gently.

"L-Lyon-?"

"Come on, lets see who that girl was. At least its better than sweltering here, and we can maybe help Wendy..."

She sighed, the blush receding as she agreed and followed him. But, they soon realized that she was no longer where they had seen her. So, they started looking for her.

Chelia became lost in her own thoughts, when she realized that he WAS hot, in his yukata. He was sweating a bit! Then she started to feel guilty.

"... I know I saw her here..."

He was muttering, looking annoyed. Still holding Chelia's hand.

"..."

"...!?"

"L-Lyon...?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that really too hot for you...?"

She mumbled after a few minutes. He glanced at her. And then nodded.

"Yeah, it is. But, I created a layer of ice under it, so, it's not as hot as it would be."

At that thought, though, Chelia's cheeks colored again. Her dirty mind was wondering how much of him was covered with the ice, and how thick it... and, other things, were.

"Ah! There-"

"AHHH...! Wah-...?"

She cried out walking into his side, before she realized that he had stopped. She had been lost in her thoughts, and, was startled when he had made the comment suddenly.

"W-wh-... What?"

She asked, hoping he hadn't been able to tell what she was thinking. If he had know, that would just be so-

"There she is, Chelia! Come on, Lets go talk to her!"

At that, she sighed and let him pull her off towards the girl. She was hoping she could put her dirty thoughts aside.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

* * *

She was running, but, she didn't know where to. She had started to run through the wooded area that surrounded the clearing where the festival was. Faintly, she realized that she was crying, the cool night breeze making her wet cheeks sting.  
Why was she running? She shouldn't have run. But... Mest. He was-!  
Right in front of her!  
Her brown eyes widened and she skidded to a halt. Then she turned to run the other way, but she tripped (she had already fallen a few times since entering these woods) and fell forward. Her face about to make impact with a tree. She squeezed her eyes shit and...

"...?"

"..."

"...!?"

Nothing happened. No pain or anything. She had landed, face-first, into something soft that smelled like...

"Mest!"

She yelped in alarm as she shoved herself away from him. Realizing that he must have teleported between her and the tree. She'd had her fall broken by landing with her face in his chest, and not in a tree.

"Wendy, what are you doing here, in Era?"

"I... I came looking for you. You said that we could go to the Magnolia Star Festival, together... But, w-when I got back from my mission..."

She trailed off, sniffling as she looked at her feet, she was clutching the fabric of her yukata sleeves in her hands as she tried to stop crying.

She looked like a baby when she did that and-! Her eyes widened as she realized what had just started to happen! Mest had gently tilted her face up towards his, she bit her lip. She knew she looked like a little kid, still but- Mest had then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her own.

Her eyes widened, as he pulled back after the brief pressing of his lips to her own. His eyes were gentle and so was his smile as he kept his hand on her jaw, so that she couldn't look away from him.

"Are you telling me, Wendy, that you came all this way to go to the festival?"

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from his grasp, backing up a bit, and looking at her feet.

"I-... W-well... I did. Yes."

"Alone? Where's Charla?"

"Home. She had plans with Happy."

She said sadly.

"But, I didn't come alone. Lyon and Chelia came here, with me..."

She said softly, she was looking anywhere but at him. He sighed and grabbed her hand. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself pressed against the tree that she had almost fallen into. She blinked up at him. He had her pinned there, his hands at her hips, her eyes widened as he leaned closer, she didn't know what to expect, but he... rested his forehead against her own.  
She remained silent, blinking into his eyes, which, were now so very close to her own... and watching her intently.

"I-I..."

She stuttered, trying to wiggle free, but his grip on her was strong. She couldn't break free unless she used her slayer magic, and... if she did that, she'd hurt him. Her face was getting more and more pink as she stared into his intense un-blinking eyes.

"Your upset with me."

He said. It wasn't a question.

"Are you upset because I left and broke our promise...?"

She shook her head. Words failing her.

"Ok then. Are you upset that I didn't tell you I had to come here?"

Again, she shook her head. Her eyes still locked with his own. He sighed, finally, slowly blinking.

"Then, what are you upset with me about?"

She drew in a deep breath.

"I... You w-were with a..."

She trailed off, trying to look away, but he was so close, she felt the heat radiating from his body and she felt his breath against her cheeks. Her blush deepened. She closed her eyes.

"Spit it out, Wens."

He whispered softly, causing her eyes to snap open.

"I... I saw you w-with a... a person..."

Her eyes darted around, trying to find something else to look at, but, he was so close... all she could see was him. And his beautiful eyes.

"A person?"

He asked, arching an eyebrow. She nodded as much as she could with his forehead holding hers in place.

"A... A-"

She gulped.

"I saw you with a strange girl... Mest."

She said, finally managing to voice it. He blinked at her, lifting his head and studying her more carefully. Her hair had twigs and leaves in it. it was tangled and a mess, even though it was in her usual high twin-tails. She had some minor cuts and scrapes on her face and hands. He backed off slowly. She looked at him, looking startled. He was looking at the tear stains that graced her pink cheeks. Her eyes were a bit read.  
He sighed as he looked at her after he was about 2 feet from her. He was just now realizing that-

"Are you in love with me, Wendy?"

Her eyes widened, she bit her bottom lip hard and worried at her little purse with both hands as she looked away.

**_'So that's it. She feels that way...'_ **

He thought with a mental sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't believed Mira when she told him that Wendy was in love with him. But, now...

"You were jealous?"

She blinked back at him. And then, looking ashamed of it. She nodded slowly.

"I-I think so..."

"Wendy, look-"

He started and frowned when she slammed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly... She didn't want to be rejected. That's why she hadn't told him before, that's why-!  
Her eyes snapped wide open. She felt a warmth press against her lips and arms slid around her waist. She found herself pressed up, flush against Mest Gryder's chest. His arms banded around her and his lips were suddenly against hers. She felt like she was going numb from the shock of what was happening.  
Slowly, as she felt him nibble at her lips, she lowered her hands from her ears, and slid them around his neck. His eyes, which had been closed, slid open, and one of his hands moved from her waist, up, to her hair, where he pulled it from its bands to loosen it, then she felt him tangle his fingers in her hair as it fell past her waist.

She whimpered in reflex, as he gently applied pressure and tilted her head. She gasped slightly and her hands clenched in his own hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss with a groan of his own. She whimpered again and closed her eyes as she kissed him back.  
Following his lead to be sure she was responding correctly.  
He leaned them both back against the tree as he devoured her mouth. His tongue and teeth coaxing moans and whimper from her as he tasted and explored her willing, and eager, mouth. Finally, though, they needed air, and both pulled back, this left her gasping for breath. He smiled and sighed in contentment, trying to slow down his heart rate as he rested his forehead against hers once again.

"Wendy, I am in love with you. So, I can't tell you how happy I am that you are expressing feelings for me... And, I can assure you. I am not involved with anyone. That woman-"

"Who was she, then?"

She asked, tears stinging her eyes as she looked at him. He sighed.

"A friend. She was Lahar's wife."

Wendy blinked. Frozen by what he had just said.

"Huh?"

"Lahar, my friend, when I was in the council... He had been married, not long before he..."

He looked suddenly sad.

"He was married not long before he died. She was only a month pregnant... This was the first festival that she could come to, since she had their little boy. She didn't want to come along, though because she met Lahar here, and, she needed my help getting her candy shop ready for the festival...  
Her mother is watching her son for her. She was worried about bringing him, whem she wasn't sure if she vould deal with coming hee"

Wendy's eyes were wide, the now unshed tears shining in her eyes as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"M-Mest, I'm so sorry... I-"

She gasped as he cupped her face suddenly and claimed her lips again in another deep kiss.

* * *

Slowly, Wendy opened her eyes. The sound of the night insects and animals was strong in this secluded part of the woods. She felt her heart racing, as she looked up into the vibrant green eyes of the man who had been kissing her. She could still feel his hands on her shoulders and face, in her hair, as he had kissed her.

Right now, he was smiling down at her in the quiet darkness that surrounded them.

His eyes clearly only for her.

"I love you. I do, Wendy. Only you. So, please believe what I said..."

She heard him whisper. She still felt kind of numb. She felt like she was floating, her own lips still tingling slightly with the feel of his own on hers. Slowly, silently, she nodded. Her eyes were wide. She was afraid to blink, afraid that if she did, this would be a dream, and he would be gone.

"I trust you, Mest..."

She said and then his lips were on hers again and his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as she slid her arms back around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had.

* * *

Later, when she finally found Lyon and Chelia again, she had a silly look on her face, and a bag of scooped up gold-fish in her hands.

"There you are Wens!"

Chelia cried out as she ran up to Wendy. Lyon was looking around, he spotted Mest walking back up to Lahar's wife, apologizing for leaving her. The woman had explained things to them, and he and Chelia had kept her company, while they all enjoyed the festival, and looked for their missing friends.

"Hi Chelia."

Wendy said, her face beaming.

"Did you and Mest get to talk?"

Chelia asked and Wendy giggled and nodded.

"Yup!"

"Good. Then can we all go back to our respective guilds?"

Lyon said and Wendy smiled.

"Yes, thank you for helping, Lyon-san."

She said bowing to him. He sighed, glancing away as he patted her on the head.

"No problem, Wendy."

She smiled happily and after a little more time to have fun, the 3 headed back to their inn. They'd leave in the morning.

* * *

Wendy stood beside Chelia, off to the side, while Lyon bought their tickets. She was looking ill just thinking about getting back on the train.

"Are you ok, Wendy?"

"No, Chelia... Maybe I should walk back to Magnolia...?"

"No, you can't! It's too far Wens! It'll take forever!"

"B-but... I-"

"Calm down. Come here, let's sit here, until Lyon comes back with the tickets."

She dragged Wendy over to a bench and Wendy sighed as she sat beside her older friend.

"He, Wendy..."

Chelia said when her friend glanced back at the blinked, turning to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"What happened when Mest caught up to you!?"

She asked and then giggled when Wendy blushed.

"I knew it!"

Chelia chirped happily.

"Knew what?"

"You two kissed, didn't you!?"

At Wendy's deepening blush, she giggled again. She was about to ask Wendy something else... But just then, both sky slayers blinked and looked around them, as the air pressure beside them changed for a moment, and then in the next instant Mest was beside them.

"Boo!"

He said into Wendy's ear, startling both girls, who yelped as Lyon was coming over with their tickets. Wendy smiled when she saw Mest, but Chelia slapped his arm.

"Don't do that again!"

She hissed as he laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, sorry."

He laughed and Chelia pouted. Wendy looked back at Mest.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you get ill on transport, now?"

Wendy nodded.

"Come on, I'll just teleport us back to Magnolia. You'll feel better that way."

Her face light up, but then she blinked at Chelia and Lyon worriedly...

"I shouldn't. I don't want to abandon my fri-"

"Just go with him, Wendy."

She blinked at Chelia.

"But I-"

"It's ok,"

Said Lyon with a smile. Wendy blinked, and then nodded. She said goodbye to them. And then disappeared with Mest.

"Now we don't have to deal with her barfing the entire trip..."

Lyon muttered gratefully, and Chelia smiled to herself. She was happy for Wendy and she felt a bit badly about this, but, she had wanted Lyon alone. Now, she'd have him all to herself, alone!

"Thanks, Wendy!"

She said and Lyon looked back at her, as he was about to get on the train.

"What are you thanking her for?"

Chelia smiled cryptically.

"Don't worry about it, let's get on board, Lyon!"

She said giggling as she dragged him onto the train, and then down to their seats.

_**.** _

_**End** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimers Section:** _

_I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters. I just love the anime and the manga._  
_I am making no money, whatsoever off of this._  
_This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do._  
_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas._  
_Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga._

**_~*~Windeen~*~_ **

**_~*~Windy~*~  
_ **


	2. Special:  On A Train With A Persistent Sky God Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the other chapter left off, is where this one picks up. Though, the focus is on Chelia and Lyon, rather than Mest and Wendy, the setting was:
> 
> Lyon had gotten tickets for a private car in the train. He had done so with Wendy in mind. Worried about her motion-sickness. However, she had ended up teleporting back to Fairy Tail, in Magnolia, VIA Mest Gryder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> OK, Hi to my readers! I thought about posting this separately, from "Starry Night" but, figured that, since
> 
> I thought about posting this separately, from "Starry Night" but, figured that, since it's been around 2 years now, it might confuse people. So, anyway, I'm posting this as a special chapter.
> 
> I started writing this in 2015- right after I finished Starry Night. However, I wasn't feeling like finishing it. But, my friend: mestwendyfan has been asking me to write a few pairings that she and I both like. This is one of them. Another one, from Fairy Tail that we both like, is the idea of Eve & Meredy.
> 
> I'll write some more for CheliaxLyon (Cheon & Chelon are the names I have seen for this pairing- I usually use Cheon), and also, EvexMeredy (Everedy or Meveredy or Mereve or Evedy... One of those, I guess, would be that pairing's name).

_**Special:** _

_**On A Train With A Persistent Sky God Slayer** _

* * *

_**Previously:** _

* * *

Wendy blinked, and then nodded. She said goodbye to them. And then disappeared with Mest.

"Now we don't have to deal with her barfing the entire trip..."

Lyon muttered gratefully, and Chelia smiled to herself. She was happy for Wendy and she felt a bit badly about this, but, she had wanted Lyon alone. Now, she'd have him all to herself, alone!

"Thanks, Wendy!"

She said and Lyon looked back at her, as he was about to get on the train.

"What are you thanking her for?"

Chelia smiled cryptically.

"Don't worry about it, let's get on board, Lyon!"

She said giggling as she dragged him onto the train, and then down to their seats.

* * *

**Currently:**

* * *

As soon as they were inside the cabin, Chelia had closed the door, locked it and then had grabbed Lyon. She then pulled him into a deep kiss, when he turned to see why she had grabbed him. He gasped, though-

"Chelia!?" What are you-!?"

\- As they fell to the floor, it was caused by the fact that he'd been thrown off balance by her actions.

She took the opportunity of his stunned shock, to kiss him again, advancing the kiss right away. He found himself, groaning (despite himself) as her tongue tangled with his own.  
Finally, when he felt her hands tugging his sleeveless shirt from his pants, he got a grip on his own feelings, and reaction.  
Then he gently, but firmly pushed her away. His hands on her shoulders. She blinked as she felt him putting distance between them.

"Lyon?"

She was hurt.  
He could see the pain from rejection, clearly on her face.  
He felt a sharp pain in his own chest, at the expression that graced her pretty face now. They stayed like this for a while, she was sitting on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips, her skirt riding up a bit. He eyed her, as she did the same with him.  
He kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Chelia, I-"

"NO! DON'T! Don't you DARE tell me that your sorry, Lyon!"

She snapped, tears running down her face. He sighed.

"But, we ca-"

"Why can't we!? WHY!?"

He just looked at her sadly. His heart felt about to shatter, he hated hurting her.

"Look, Chelia, I... I promised your family, that you would be safe with me. But, you won't be, if you and I get involved, so-"

She had shoved his hands away, and now she was kissing him again. Her hands framing his face. He groaned and gave in, he hated seeing her hurt, after all, and he did have feelings for her, he did love her. Very much. Though he wasn't sure if that meant that he was IN love with her... He kissed her back. She sighed softly into his mouth as she felt his arms encircle her waist.

But, he took his promise seriously and he felt like he was betraying her family if he did what both she, and, his heart, wanted.  
He suddenly groaned, breaking the kiss, as she slid her hands under his shirt.

"You know, Chelia... You're making it very hard to resist you..."

He said as he licked, kissed and nibbled his way to her ear and then gently bit on her neck, just below her ear. She cried out softly in pleasure and she fell forward against his chest, panting softly.

"Then don't resist me, it's annoying!"

She pouted softly. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

" You're annoying to my resolve. If I let you get what you want, I will have broken my promise to your Family."

At that, she looked up.

"How is loving me, breaking your promise to them? You're not dangerous."

Lyon look at Chelia.

_**'She really cannot be serious, can she?'** _

He gave a heavy sigh, and leaned up on his elbows. They were now face-to-face. Chelia blinked her pretty blue eyes at him.  
They stayed like that for a little while, and then, Lyon gently reached up with both hands; cupping her face.  
His thumbs gently caressing her blushing cheeks.

He sighed once more, and then- he finally dipped his head towards her own, gently touching his lips to her's once more. She froze, not knowing what to do, at first, because of what he had just said to her.  
However, as his lips gently moved against her own, she found her heart was shaking.

She reached up with one hand laying it on his own cheek.

Then leaned into the kiss responding in kind. And, the kiss remained soft and gentle for a little while longer. However, as the time passed the kiss became more heated until finally Lyon gently rolled over so that she was now under him.

"Lyon..."

He kissed down her throat.

"I am dangerous to you. You don't know what I tried to do to Gray years ago, on an island named: Galuna.  
I tried to kill him, and my master, I melted what was left of her, I-"

"Sherri already told me. And she and I both agree, you're a different person, now... You have protected me so many times, now. I love you, Lyon."

He looked at her. She really was unbelievable.

"Chelia, I-"

"Please! Lyon, just... Don't reject me, anymore... Please!"

She had hugged him on the first "Please". He sighed, closing his eyes. She was really making it hard on him. How was he to stick to what he thought was correct, when she was pushing so hard for this? When what she wanted, aliened so well, with what his own heart was screaming at him to do.  
Sherri had never been THIS forward.  
Also, there was a 10 year age difference, between himself, and Chelia. He opened his eyes, gently moving her back, a bit and tilting her chin up to make her look at him.

"Lyon...?"

"I... Care about you, a great deal."

He started, carefully choosing his words. He could see both, the fear, and the hope in the 19 year old's eyes.

"But-"

He said, watching her eyes widen, then soften, filling with tears.

"Chelia, listen to me, before you start to freak out!"

He said, when she started trying to pull away from his grip. She stopped, and closed her eyes. He watched, as, slowly; the tears began to overflow from her closed eyelids.

"Chelia, C'mon. Don't cry..."

"Just continue."

She said softly. He took a deep breath. She was trembling, almost violently.

_**'Does she love me that much?'** _

He wondered. He felt regret, he wasn't sure that he felt that strongly for anyone. Not even Juvia, when he was chasing so hard after her. Was he even capable of feeling so strongly?

"Chelia, as I was saying: But, if you wanted to try a relationship, with me, so badly... Then, I am willing to give it a try. But, I cannot promise anything."

Her eyes snapped open, at that. She blinked wet eyelashes up at him a few times.

"Y... Yo-you're telling me t-the truth...?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her. She blushed, her eyes darting everywhere, she suddenly felt insecure.

"I- I... Oh, Lyon!"

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, causing him to fall on top of her.

**'Ahhh... That's right,'**

He thought, as she kissed him deeply.

**'We're still on the train, and on the floor.'**

This floor was hard, hurting his knees...

* * *

***** Later:**

* * *

After having finally convinced the teen to get off of him, & to let him up, he sat with her on the bench seats. They started talking.  
Well, Chelia, started talking, and he had no choice, but to engage in conversation with her... He laid out some relationship ground rules, which, though, reluctantly, she agreed to.

Once the train stopped in the station belonging to Margaret town, she ran off, heading to the home that she shared with Sherri.  
He wondered, for the 50th time since agreeing to start a relationship with her: what had he gotten himself into?  
And he hoped that he didn't make a mistake and hurt her.

**~End~**

**(For now... Maybe)**

* * *

**Necessary Disclaimers Section:**

**I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters. I just love the anime and the manga.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever off of this.**  
**This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.**  
**Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.**

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note:
> 
> Now, this could go one, of two ways:
> 
> #1- They could stop kissing, and talk for the rest of the ride.  
> Or...  
> #2- After she persuades him, the two could go the lemon route.
> 
> For now, I'll take scenario #1- so, they just talked about their new relationship, for the rest of the train ride back to Margaret town. If enough people say that they want to see the second scenario written, then, I can do that.  
> But it'll only be posted here, on my A3O account. Possibly my adult-fanfiction website account. Not my ff . net account.
> 
> {Update: the above are edited notes from my fan fiction net account. Since writing them, I have decided to write and post the lemon alt. ending to this special chapter. However, please note this: if I do a spin off cheon story from one of them, it will be from the non-lemon ending. Also, please note this, as well: the lemon route chapter, it will be posted as its own one-shot. Not as a chapter here.}


End file.
